


Get Your Coat, Love

by totalizzyness



Series: 00Q Prompts [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, Prompt Fic, and song quotes, just a lot of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bond quotes poetry at Q sometimes. Q usually rolls his eyes and shoos him away, but sometimes it makes him swoon :)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Coat, Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’d noticed there were quite a few drabbles where Bond tries to woo Q with poetry, so I went in a different direction, and came up with this cracky little thing.

The first time it happened, Q was definitely not expecting it. He’d just finished explaining the functions of the new equipment he had in development, Bond showing a keen interest to test them out once they were ready. There was nothing more to be said, and Q was just going to dismiss Bond when he was interrupted. The agent stepped up to Q, cupping his hands around one of his own and stared in to his eyes.  
  
“I’m going to take a little time. A little time to look around me. I’ve got nowhere left to hide. It looks like love has finally found me.”  
  
Q stared at Bond, wide-eyed, he felt like his stomach had dropped. Bond just smirked at him, his thumb stroking over Q’s pulse.  
  
“Did… Did you just quote Foreigner at me?”  
  
Bond chuckled, dropping Q’s hands. “Maybe.”  
  
“Is this… your idea of trying to seduce me?”  
  
“Is it working?”  
  
“Not particularly.”  
  
“Well, I’m going to have to try harder.”  
  
And with that, Bond strolled out of the lab, leaving an extremely bewildered quatermaster behind.  
  
Bond’s attempts at wooing Q just got worse and worse from that moment. After every serious conversation they had, Bond would try out a new line in the hopes Q would fall head over heels. He never did.  
  
—  
  
“And I’d give up forever to touch, ‘cause I know that you feel me somehow. You’re the closest to heaven that I’ve ever been, and I don’t want to go home right now.”  
  
Q sighed, unimpressed. “I hate that song, all the girls used to sing it in school.”  
  
—  
  
“I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you’re far away and dreaming.”  
  
“You’re confusing romance with crazy stalking again.”  
  
—  
  
“Take me as I am. Take my life. I would give it all, I would sacrifice.”  
  
Q snorted, not even looking up from his computer screen. “I think it’s time for you to leave now, Bond.”  
  
Bond sighed, pulling himself out of the chair. “One day, Q.”  
  
“That day will never come if you ever quote Bryan Adams at me again.”  
  
“Duly noted.”  
  
—  
  
“I would do anything for love. Anything you’ve been-”  
  
“No. Go away please.”  
  
Bond frowned. “What?”  
  
“Add Meat Loaf to the list along with Bryan Adams.”  
  
Bond let out a loud sigh. “This is hard when I don’t know any of the obscure bands you listen to.”  
  
“But if I told you it’d be all too easy. You like a challenge, no?”  
  
—  
  
“It’s been a long time since I came around. Been along time but I’m back in town, and this time I’m not leaving without you.”  
  
Q let out a loud snort, trying his best to hold back the loud laugh that wanted to come out. “Lady Gaga?! Are you even trying here?!”  
  
Bond smirked, backing out of the room. “It was worth a try.”  
  
—  
  
“Get your coat, love, you’ve pulled.”  
  
“Sod off.”  
  
—  
  
“Let me not the marriage of true minds, admit impediments, love is not love, which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove.”  
  
Q looked up, quirked a small smiled. “O no, it is an ever fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken.”  
  
“It is the star to every wand’ring bark, whose worth’s unknown, although his height be taken.”  
  
“Sonnet one-sixteen, very good.”  
  
Bond smirked, leaning back in his seat. “And?”  
  
“Well, at least it’s not Lady Gaga.”  
  
“Is that a… yes?”  
  
Q chuckled, closing the lid of his laptop. “It’s more of a surrender. I think it’s easier to just give in then put up with any more of this. Congratulations, Mr Bond, you win. You get to take me out to lunch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr; [[link](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/36300591719/id-noticed-there-were-quite-a-few-drabbles-where)]


End file.
